Canção do cisne
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Draco mostra do que é capaz ao ter Harry em suas mãos. SLASH. ONESHOT


**Título Original:** Swan Song

**Autor:** Magnus Leo

**Tradutora: **Nicolle Snape

**Beta da Tradução:** Tachel Black

**Pares:** Harry/Draco.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Avisos:** tortura, dor, abuso, sangue, non-con/dub-con, hurt/comfort e, provavelmente, um monte de outras coisas que eu estou esquecendo.

**N/A:** Eu não me lembro por que eu escrevi isso. Eu só me lembro de alguém me pedindo para escrever non-con, e essa coisa singular saiu do meu cérebro.

* * *

**Canção do Cisne**

– Quer um pouco de vinho para relaxar? Nós temos alguns frutos de sabugueiro - substância intragável, áspera, mas algo me diz que você não está procurando o gosto.

– Foda-se, Malfoy.

– Sabe, isto realmente está começando a me irritar, Potter. Eu tento e sou civilizado – Bem, o quanto civilizado a situação me permite ser – e você apenas diz 'Foda-se, Malfoy' ou 'Eu estou cansado dos seus jogos, Malfoy.' Realmente, vamos encerrar a charada. Você está aqui, você é meu e você não vai a lugar algum. Então, aceite isso.

– Deixe-me em paz.

Um tapa de mão aberta veio rápido e ferozmente. Deixou uma marca branca na face de Harry, que virou rapidamente um vermelho salpicado. Harry gemeu em recuo, embora seu corpo não tenha se movido, sendo firmemente amarrado a uma cadeira de encosto alto.

– Agora – Draco disse, abrindo um armário envernizado. – Se você estiver interessado, eu tenho uma garrafa de Brunello di Montalcino 1980, e uma 1982.

– Eu não estou.

–Bem, eu vou abrir de qualquer forma, então fale se você quiser um pouco.

– Vá se foder.

O segundo tapa acertou quase perfeitamente no mesmo lugar do último, e esse ardeu ainda mais intensamente. Harry silvou a dor, e preparou a si mesmo para uma outra batida, mas ela não veio. Ele abriu seus olhos quando ouviu a cortiça sendo puxada da garrafa.

– Eu não sou um homem excessivo -

– Garoto – Harry o interrompeu.

– Eu não sou excessivo, Harry. – Draco pegou dois copos do armário e virou-se para Harry. – Eu não sou excessivo. Ninguém no meu lado é, nem o Lorde das Trevas, nem a Tia Bellatrix, nem mesmo Fenrir. Nós todos somos pessoas bastante racionais, então por que você resiste tanto a nós?

Harry cuspiu nos sapatos de couro de Draco, e Draco fez uma careta.

– Se alguém o é – Draco disse, derramando dois copos do licor vermelho –, você é a pessoa excessiva. Nós demos-lhe uma escolha - uma escolha bastante razoável. Nós até iremos deixá-lo viver se você escolher a opção certa. Então por favor, meu mais caro parceiro na grandeza, conte-nos o seu segredo. Nós sabemos que você foi feito o fiel do secreto da Ordem - de todas as Ordens, que realmente sempre resistiram ao Lorde das Trevas. Se você apenas nos disser esses segredos - as localizações dos inimigos do novo mundo, nós vamos deixá-lo ir; vivo.

– Foda-se, Malfoy.

Em dois passos rápidos Draco estava ao lado de Harry. Ele levantou sua mão e como se fosse golpear Harry, mas parando no último segundo, sorrindo quando Harry retraiu-se. Ao invés disse, a mão veio para baixo em um toque delicado, acariciando a face de Harry - agora coberta de pequenos vasos de sangue estourados.

Draco disse:

– Por favor, apenas tome um pouco de vinho. Não está com nenhuma poção, ou drogas, ou qualquer outra coisa. – Draco tomou um gole do seu próprio copo. – Por favor, Potter, eu iria me sentir melhor se você bebesse.

Harry tossiu inseguro, então disse.

– Minhas mãos são amarradas. Eu - Eu não posso beber.

– Oh – Draco disse, claramente tendo notado isso antes. – Eu acho que eu terei que ajudá-lo.

Draco caminhou até a forma presa de Harry, e com uma mão delicada puxou a cabeça de Harry para trás. Harry resistiu sem real entusiasmo, mas no final deixou Draco virar a bebida, e a engoliu ansiosamente - era a primeira bebida que ele teve em três dias, não contando seu próprio sangue.

– É bom, não é? – Draco perguntou, derramando mais um pouco na boca de Harry, uma de suas mãos brincava ausentemente na garganta macia do menino preso. – Pai mantém somente o melhor.

– Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. – Harry disse, finalmente tendo terminado o copo. – Fira e conforte. Padrão. Livro de regras. Burro. É por isso que eu estou pelado, certo? Vulnerabilidade da qual você, com certeza, tomará vantagem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você é um idiota.

– Outra vez o ódio. Se eu soubesse que você seria um bêbado zangado, eu nunca teria lhe dado vinho.

Harry tossiu, e soou como borbulhar do sangue; um ruído repugnando emanando da parte traseira de sua garganta. Fungou, e tossiu uma vez mais. Draco reencheu o copo.

– Contudo, eu estou curioso – Harry disse,por fim. – Por que você parece tão - tão confiante agora.

– Huh?

– Bem, quando estávamos no sexto ano, quando você estava indo matar Dumbledore, você perdeu sua coragem.

– Não traga isso à tona, – Draco silvou.

– Bem, você perdeu, não perdeu? Você não pode fazer aquilo. Você estava com medo, talvez até tenha sentido um mínimo de compaixão. Ou repugnância, eu não sei. Mas você não pode fazê-lo.

– Yeah, e daí? Você me viu matar a McGonagall? Você viu meu rosto nesse caso, Potter?

Harry assentiu, de fato ele viu o rosto de Draco, e pareciam como do mesmo jeito que estão agora: vermelho, alinhado e furioso, pálidos olhos azuis mortais brilhando com malícia.

– Mas – Harry disse –, você estava- você estava pronto a essa altura.

– Eu gostei de fazê-lo. – Draco deu um sorriso afetado e inclinou-se de encontro à parede de carvalho preto, tomando um longo gole de seu copo de vinho e agitando o conteúdo rubi ausentemente.

Harry estava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos, então ele disse:

– Não, você não gostou. – Ele falou deliberadamente devagar. – Você não se acostumou a isso. Sim, você ficou bom nisso. Mas você nunca se acostumará a fazer isso.

– Bom, já que nós estamos no assunto, Doutor Freud, eu tenho tido um sonho recorrente sobre torta de melaço e casquinha de pinheiro, talvez você poderia-

– Você sabe que é verdade.

– Oh, seu estúpido arrogante. Você pensa que pode me analisar. Você é o prisioneiro aqui.

– Não te incomodaria tanto se isso não fosse verdade-

Não foi um tapa desta vez. Ao invés, Draco pegou uma faca afiada e pesada, e perfurou o estômago desnudo de Harry. Harry ficou sem fôlego, e expeliu sangue escuro de sua boca no assoalho de azulejo branco, dobrando-se tanto quanto seus nervos o permitiam. Ele gemeu e provou o material vermelho em seus dentes e língua. Ele cuspiu o vermelho no chão, e olhou para Draco, brilhando. Draco não aceitaria mais dele, então, ele agarrou um pouco do doce e sujo cabelo de Harry e puxou sua cabeça dolorosamente para trás.

– Agora me escute você, imundo – Draco sussurrou maldosamente, seus lábios a uma polegada da orelha do sangrento Harry –, diga-me onde a ordem está, e você pode manter sua vida patética.

Harry gemeu, mas não disse nada.

– Diga-me, Potter. Conte seus segredos. Antes que eu o faça contar.

– F-foda-se, Malfoy.

– Conte-me!

Sua outra mão veio para baixo em um tapa trovejante de encontro ao hematoma no rosto de Harry, deixando a marca de cinco dedos onde bateu. Harry quase gritou, mas mordeu o lábio inferior, extraindo sangue, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

– Sua vida não vale nada! Diga-me, ou você está morto!

Harry meio riu, meio suspirou, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios sangrentos. Draco golpeou-o de novo, e outra vez, com socos, tapas, raspando e riscando com pregos demasiadamente afiados. Harry aceitou as batidas, girando seus lábios até a confusão de sangue, prendendo tudo no interior até que começou a sair de seus olhos em lágrimas estarrecidas.

Draco imediatamente mudou de posição. Seus dedos deixaram o cabelo de Harry, e ele caminhou até à parte dianteira da cadeira, então ele estava encarando um menino pelado. Draco olhou de relance a forma de Harry, do corte e hematomas no rosto e no estômago, aos pulsos e aos pés presos, ao flácido pênis e aos olhos verdes que o encaravam assustados.

– Potter… Harry – Draco disse, deslizando uma mão entre as coxas de Harry. – Nós não temos que ser inimigos. O Lorde das Trevas, ele tem em dado poderes com os quais você apenas poderia sonhar. Não mágico, nós todos temos isso, mas poder real, o poder de mudar as coisas. Eu posso dar a você tudo o que você quiser, e mais. – Sua mão deslizou para cima e agarrou o pênis Harry, que se contraiu agradavelmente sob seu aperto, crescendo duramente sob a persuasão de Draco.

– Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? Num minuto você está prestes a me matar e no outro você está me masturbando? Você é louco, Malfoy. – Lágrimas continuavam caindo pelo rosto do garoto mais novo, embora fosse presentemente cheio de raiva, aversão, e talvez, mais sutilmente, prazer.

Draco não fez nenhuma observação frente a suas palavras, e continuou sua sedução.

– Vamos, Harry. Você não pode lutar para sempre. Haverá bruxos após nós. E mais em seguida disso. Você e sua preciosa Ordem não podem matar a todos. Desista, e junte-se a mim.

Draco estava incomodamente perto de sua presa agora, e o pênis de Harry estava duro em seu aperto, uma branca e ágil mão trabalhando para cima e para baixo. Draco observou o rubor começando a cobrir a face de Harry, e o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração. Ele sorriu; não importava quão aceso fosse o entusiasmo que estivesse dentro daquele coração, suas mãos estavam facilmente afastando isso.

– Malfoy... o que... o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Harry disse. Sua respiração estava curta, suas palavras vindo em sufocados arquejos. Sua face estava vermelha, e seus olhos agora continham o brilho que eles haviam perdido mais cedo. A persuasão que Draco estava fazendo, e não importava o quanto Harry tentasse evitar isso, estava agradando a seu corpo.

– Eu pensei que isso fosse um pouco óbvio. – Draco rosnou. De repente, o garoto dominante inclinou-se e colocou um beijo casto nos lábios de Harry, esse beijo que se transformou rapidamente em uma série de beijos menos castos. Harry tentou recusá-los, tentou morder os lábios de Draco, mas a pele rasgada e o gosto de sangue pareceram somente prover o menino loiro.

Draco levantou rapidamente, e Harry fechou seus olhos. Ele estava perdido, perdido em um miasma de dor e de prazer, da dor do sangramento, dos músculos e dos ossos doendo, de tendões arrebentados e de carne cortada. Ele estava queimando, e bebendo combustível - um remédio violento para suas vontades e ódios. As mãos de Draco eram sinuosas e reflexivas - não mais as mãos de um menino, ou um carrasco, mas de um anjo, e havia algo mais. Um sentimento. Não se baseava em mãos, em toques, em movimentos ou em bombear; o toque era apenas conceitual agora, abstrato; ele o estava devorando de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro. Ele era, ao mesmo tempo, escuridão e luz, explosões tediosas e doença cruel. O prazer era repugnante, e a dor era eufórica. Harry estava perdido, perdido em um emaranhado de teias do que ele não deveria apreciar, e do o que ele claramente apreciava.

E então, ele não recusou quando Draco o beijou, tudo, dentes e língua e desconforto. Ele deixou o garoto tomar o controle, o consumir, mente e corpo, até que gozou, dolorosa e maravilhosamente, a sua mente se dividiu em pensamentos disformes e expressões; fragmentos da mesma estrela, girando, flutuando; a cada estrela com dor, prazer, miséria, vergonha, satisfação, e luxúria.

Harry deixou-se levar, somente por um momento. Ele deixou o entorpecimento das boas sensações derramar-se sobre ele como os raios da luz do Sol, aquecendo seu corpo dolorido. Então a cortina levantou-se, a letargia do sexo foi-se, e Harry ainda era um prisioneiro, e Draco ainda era um carcereiro sarcástico. O jogo havia acabado, a mesa e as peças foram colocadas de lado. Isto era vida ou morte, e Harry não estava disposto a se deixar levar pelo sexo.

– Harry – Draco quase ronronou. – Por favor. Diga-me onde é a Ordem.

– Você tem as mãos de um anjo. – Harry disse languidamente.

– Sim, já me disseram isso. Agora, dê-me a localização, Harry. Eu posso ser seu. Nós podemos ser... nós podemos. O Lorde das Trevas deseja isso, e nós podemos ficar juntos. Príncipes, nós dois. – Draco sorriu de um modo confortável, muito próximo a um sorriso genuíno.

– Não. – Harry disse bem devagar, saboreando cada sílaba que ele falava. – Eu não acho que eu direi.

– Você o quê?

– Você chupa bem, Draco, mas não tão bem. – Assim que ele disse isso, Harry repentinamente sentiu-se poderoso. Ele estava no controle da situação agora. Draco tinha ido para baixo dele, e fazer tais coisas tinham rebaixado ele. Harry sorriu. Ele não era mais o prisioneiro.

O tapa veio duramente, e esperado. O que Harry não esperava era a joelhada em seu pênis. A dor explodiu violentamente em sua virilha, e imediatamente propagando-se como fogo selvagem para sua bexiga e barriga. Estava aleijado, vomitando dor, e era tudo o Harry poderia controlar para não gritar como se o estivessem torturando. Mesmo assim, a dor não diminuiu; ela persistia como a sensação de um bom whiskey, ficando nítido, cortante e gélido como se Draco apenas tivesse batido nele. Harry sentiu a respiração falhar, e logo ficou muito difícil expandir seu peito da dor alucinante em seu corpo.

– Machuca, não? – Draco disse tensamente, atravessando a sala. – Seu pênis ainda está sensível, depois de ter sido masturbado. Deve doer pra cacete, ser ferido dessa maneira.

– Isso – Harry buscou por ar –, machuca. Sim.

– Escute, eu vou contar uma coisa a você, Harry – Draco disse, brincando com seu primeiro nome como se fosse o apelido pessoal que Draco dera ao garoto. – Isso? – ele gesticulou vagamente sobre a sala – Isso não é sobre conseguir informação. Isso não é sobre onde fica a sua preciosa Ordem. Foda-se isso. Nós iremos encontrá-los e matar a todos. Não há dúvidas sobre isso. Claro que se você nos desse os nomes seria realmente adorável. Faria com que o trabalho fosse concluído mais rápido. Mas tudo isso? Não, eu não me importo com nomes. Eu me importo com você, Harry. Meu pequeno e adorável Harry Potter, é com você quem eu me preocupo.

Harry bufou apesar de sua dor.

– S-sim, claro... com certeza... com certeza você se preocupa comigo.

– Oh, eu me preocupo. – Draco sorriu, um sorriso sinistro que nunca havia dado a seus olhos, e permaneceu pegajoso e violento em seus lábios. – Eu me importo muito. Porque eu irei quebrar você. Eu irei transformá-lo em uma casca parecida com o menino que as pessoas conheceram uma vez. Você ficará vivo... na maior parte... mas você será oco. Patético. Destruído. Eu vou esmagá-lo. Talvez não hoje, mas eventualmente. Você e eu? Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo. Você resistirá a mim, como você já fez antes. Mas você irá se dobrar. Lembra-se de mais cedo? Quando eu o beijei, e você me beijou de volta? Recorda disso? Quando eu estava masturbando você e você deslizou sua língua na minha boca? Certamente, não foi há tanto tempo atrás. – Draco sorriu ainda mais brilhantemente.

–Você está se dobrando, Harry. E depois de se dobrar você quebrará. Oh, você estará vivo, mas confie em mim, seria melhor estar morto.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele estava com medo. Naturalmente que ele estava. Draco podia odiar torturar e matar pessoas. De fato, Harry sabia que ele estava aterrorizado, porque viu o suor brotando na testa de Draco nas linhas marcadas em sua testa. Mas o medo era apenas uma emoção, algo que Draco tinha colocado de lado antes. E Draco iria matá-lo, se necessitasse. Draco poderia estar apavorado, poderia estar odiando a si mesmo por fazer isso, mas ele iria fazê-lo. Ele foi treinado para fazê-lo, e era notavelmente bom nisso. O medo não parou a eficiência.

– Diga-me, Harry – Draco disse, se inclinando de encontro à parede transversalmente a cadeira de Harry, girando uma vez outra vez em seu vinho –, você já ouviu o termo 'canção do cisne'?

Harry engoliu o sangue que surgiu em sua língua, e assentiu. Draco estava sorrindo de uma forma maníaca, os olhos demasiadamente pálidos incandesceram-se de um jeito fora do normal, como diamantes capturando a luz típica de um inverno frio. Ele assentiu, o que foi um erro porque ele começou a ouvir soar em suas orelhas sinos mudos tiritando em sua cabeça.

– Sabe de onde vem a expressão? Uma canção do Cisne?

Harry balançou sua cabeça. Sua visão estava tornando-se manchada e sem foco. Seus dedos começaram a tremer, e sentiu sua garganta inchada e quente. Draco viu os olhos vidrados de Harry e aproximou-se do menino ferido, deslizando para o chão como um gato que cresceu demais.

– Bem, meu querido, há muitos e muitos anos atrás havia um mito sobre um cisne branco, o Cygnus Olor. Rumores contam que o Cisne permaneceu mudo por toda a sua vida, exceto por uma linda e marcante canção que ele cantou exatamente antes de morrer. A Canção do Cisne.

Harry sentiu-se fraco. Sua visão estava borrando, dissolvendo-se e tornando-se uma bagunça de formas pretas borradas, acendendo e estremecendo em sua mente. Ele sentiu o frio, com as veias do calor branco e quente que ardiam dos seus braços a seus dedos dormentes e pés tremendo. Ele viu formas, fracas e indistinguíveis, até que ele não pode ver mais nada, agarrando e esforçando-se para conseguir o ar que não viria. Seus dedos apertaram-se, e sua garganta queimou, lágrimas estavam caindo por seu rosto. Ele não poderia lidar, não poderia controlar; podia somente sentir a batida de seu coração; diminuir, diminuir, diminuir.

– Harry. – Draco disse docemente – Eu sugiro que você comece a cantar...

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Esperamos que vocês gostem. E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque elas são nosso pagamento!XD

Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics: **Cala a Boca e Me Beija, Brilha Brilha Estrelinha, Alem da Redenção, Em profundo Desespero e nossas fics slash (Cannon in D, O trabalho de poções, Quem é o papai, etc)**.

Os Tradutores


End file.
